Day 20: 1 Mirtul 1479
Ki-e and Bohe are missing but the rest of the team is really anxious to start on finding Balduarn's Treasure. Sith made a list of items to get over the past tenday and goes over it with everyone asking if there is anything they think they might need. After buying various items they all decide to go by the Office of City Affairs to talk to Delvin. He assures the four that he knows nothing more but that he feels the team should start at the Sea Tower regardless. So the team heads that way. Balls to the Wall for Treasure Kaze remembers that there actually used to be a tower on the island but now there stands only a well. They inform Keeven that they are going for it and he wishes them luck. After looking around the well Sith finds a loose brick with a tune written on the back of it. She writes shows the rest and the writes it down. Kaze throws a sunrod down the well and sees that the light expands before it hits the water. They send Bomfur down first. When Bomfur decends, he says that a natural spring flows from East to West under the well. The rest follow with Peri more reluctant. The Real Sea Tower They see that the water is flowing from the east and the tunnel opens up more. After following the river for a while they come to a huge cavern where the river veers to the left and in front of them a huge tower stands. There is no door so they start to look for a place for the skull key. After finding one Sith turns it and the tower starts to turn and rise. A door appears and Peri peeks in and tells them it’s safe. Sith takes the key back. They look for a place for the key inside but only find several inset places on the floor. The team goes up through the different levels and finds the same thing on six other levels: stained bronze statues of dwarves holding axes and an inset hand button. Since Ki-e and Bohe are not with them Peri is forced to make an absurd contraption of a glove, marbles, spider poles, twine and a candle so there can be a sixth hand. They all press them in at the same time and the tower begins to move. Madric says that something is happening downstairs and Sith uses her Clairvoyance to see one of the insets moving. Peri makes another hand and Sith stays on the ground level to see a pedastal rise with notches f or the skull key. So she places it in and turns it and the other insets drop down to form stairs. The rest of the team joins Sith and they descend the stairs. Riddles in the Deep After going down and following the tunnels for a while the guys hear a voice tell them to stop. They immediately stop and the voice tells them to choose North, East or West. The team then comes to an intersection of four tunnels and a two foot tall heap of humanoid bones with a sphinx on top of them. Her name is Etrusca and she tells them again to pick a direction. The group pries for a hint and she tells them that all directions lead to Balduran’s Treasure eventually. Madric and Kaze notice a sigil over the West tunnel, but see that it has a spell over it and one must speak the password. Etrusca gives the team a riddle. “I have a mouth but cannot speak I have a bed but cannot sleep I run smother than any rhyme I can fall but cannot climb.” After talking it over Sith says it is a river. Etrusca says that is correct and nods her head toward the West tunnel. They all go through and the water continues with them. Pit of Disease After a little while they come across a water pit. Peri says that the stagnant water could have diseases and so they shouldn’t swim, and she really hates water. So Kaze brings out his floating disk to take everyone across. Sith sees a skeleton at the bottom of the pit and Madric fishes out his equipment with a magnet and twine. Madric can see that the corpses armor was scorched. Copper Chaos After making it across safely, the team encounters a tunnel that is lined in copper. Kaze notices a humming noise. Madric fishes a sword out of the middle of the tunnel, and the team can feel that it is hot. Sith sticks her hand in the tunnel and nothing happens. Kaze tells everyone to take off their metal things and put them on the floating disk. He walks in the tunnel without metal and suffers no ill effects. He is soon met with some ghouls and they all have to dispose of them. Afterwards, the team makes it safely back through the tunnel and retrieves their gear. Harpies Suck The tunnel then leads to a room with a large pit in the middle. After some looking Sith notices a song and that all the floor before her is completely void of friction. She tells the team about this and they are able to fashion some earplugs out of a candle. The team helps Sith to see through the illusion that is the far wall. Sith is able to see that the room goes further and that there is a perch with a harpie on it. After some prompting she fires her acid cats at the harpie and she melts into an acid puddle. Kaze brings the team over the large pits with his floating disk, and they come to a room with a floating river and two canoes. The team knows that it is getting late and decides to go back to the lair, and gather some extra supplies and wait for Ki-e and Bohe to get back. Category:Chapter 2